Yamazaki Mei
|image = |caption = Yamazaki Mei, June 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Sapporo, |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 158cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2016-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2016-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS zetima |generation = 15th Generation |join = June 22, 2019 |days = |mcolor = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido |join1 = July 2016 |graduate1 = June 2019 |days1 = 2 Years, 10 Months, 22 Days |acts = Morning Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido }} Yamazaki Mei (山﨑愛生) is a Japanese idol as a 15th generation member of Morning Musume under Hello! Project. She is former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. Biography Early Life Yamazaki Mei was born on June 28, 2005 in Hokkaido, Japan. 2014 Yamazaki auditioned to be a model for Ciaogirl. 2015 Yamazaki participated in the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition. 2016 On July 30, Yamazaki was officially introduced as one of the first seven Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido members at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ concert in Sapporo alongside Ota Haruka, Sato Hikari, Ishiguri Kanami, Kawano Minori, Kudo Yume, and Kitagawa Ryo."ハロプロ「北海道限定」研修生7人初披露" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-07-30. 2018 On May 6, Yamazaki won the judge's singing award at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event, for her performance of "Wonderful World (English Ver.)" from Juice=Juice's first digital single. 2019 On May 4, Yamazaki won the Judge's character award at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event, for her performance of "Mugen Climax". On June 22, she was announced as a 15th generation member of Morning Msuume '19 alongside Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition winners Okamura Homare and Kitagawa Rio."ようこそ！モーニング娘。'19 新メンバーお披露目特番！" (in Japanese). Morning Musume (via YouTube). 2019-06-22."モーニング娘。'19 第15期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-22. Personal Life ;Education When Yamazaki joined Morning Musume, she was in her second year of middle school. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yamazaki Mei (山﨑愛生) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 158cm *'Western Zodiac': Cancer *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-07-30: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member **2019-06-22: Morning Musume member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (2016-2019) **Morning Musume (2019-present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-07-30: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Electone *'Hobbies:' Block production, machine tools *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop (idols) *'Favorite Food:' Curry *'Favorite Sports:' Jump rope, dance *'Favorite Colors:' Purple, Light Blue *'Charm Point:' English listening *'Motto:' Keep on trying *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT", "Chokotto LOVE" *'Favorite ℃-ute song:' "Ooki na Ai de Motenashite"Stated during an MC at Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute on January 29, 2017. *'Favorite ANGERME song:' "Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku" *'Favorite Country Girls song:' "Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne" *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Oda Sakura, Takagi SayukiBOMB gravure magazine (September 2018) Trivia *Her future goal is to appear on national TV and give a sparkling performance that reaches everyone. *Her favorite subject in school is arts and crafts. *She has been learning English via the DWE systemhttps://world-family.co.jp/ since she was 9 months old. *She is currently the youngest member in Morning Musume. See Also *Gallery:Yamazaki Mei *List:Yamazaki Mei Discography Featured In *List:Yamazaki Mei Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Official Profile (archived) de:Yamazaki Mei es:Yamazaki Mei Category:2016 Additions Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Cancer Category:Blood Type B Category:June Births Category:Yamazaki Mei Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Morning Musume Category:15th Generation